Nuestra debilidad
by xX Yuki Uchiha Xx
Summary: Basado en el manga 685 de Naruto... Sin duda alguna, él descubre su debilidad, y Obito lo ayuda a hacerlo.


**N/A: Bueno, el capítulo del manga 685 de hoy me ha inspirado a un shot, así que aquí les va. Por otra parte, no estoy muy segura de dejarlo así, o hacer un fic desde aquí, eso depende de todos ustedes **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Sasuke había llegado a su lado tan rápido como un respiro, el hecho de verla derrumbarse, y a la vez herida, no le dio más opción. Obito estaba sorprendido de verlo llegar antes de que el portal se cerrara, lo que él ya daba por hecho, pero igualmente, un gran alivio se depositó en su interior, sabiendo que había cumplido con encontrar a Sasuke, lo cual había hecho en gran parte por Naruto.

—Esta vez funcionó —había aclarado Sasuke, luego de darle a Obito la explicación a su pregunta de _¿cómo lo hiciste?_.

El Uchiha menor continuaba mirando a Sakura, cuando ella, sintiéndose algo tonta, se apartó de él sin decir nada, aunque tambaleaba al caminar; Sasuke se sorprendió de que ella fuera la que se alejara, lo normal sería que él lo hiciera.

—Debemos irnos —mencionó Obito, sacando a ambos jóvenes de sus pensamientos—, tenemos que llegar hasta donde están Naruto y Kakashi.

Sakura y Sasuke asintieron, la pelirosa se acercaba a Obito con algo de dificultad, cuando de pronto sintió que la alzaban en brazos; era Sasuke, lo había hecho sin permiso, sorprendiéndola por completo, haciéndola sonrojar de la vergüenza.

—¡B-bájame! —ella empezó a golpearlo sin mucho éxito, ya que estaba agotada, pero sí le había gritado—, ¡¿qué crees que haces?, puedo caminar sola, nada de esto es tu culpa, no tiene ver contigo!

—Eso no es cierto, viniste hasta aquí a buscarme, a mí; perdiste chakra por buscarme, a mí, estás herida, porque salvaste a Obito –él ya le había contado del por qué de las heridas en el brazo de Sakura-, para que pudiera continuar buscándome, así que sí tiene que ver conmigo, Sakura —él la escrutó en silencio por unos segundos, sin tan siquiera inmutarse, ante los jades que esperaban algo más—; y caminar por tu cuenta, esa no es una opción, tenemos que irnos ahora, y sólo te soltaré si prefieres quedarte aquí.

La respuesta de Sasuke, asombró a Obito, y entristeció a Sakura, aunque ella no quiso demostrarlo, al contrario, se mostró molesta, y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Me mires como me mires, nada cambiará —soltó él, reforzando el agarre alrededor de ella—, ahora cállate y descansa, eres una medic-nin, deberías cuidarte mejor; deja de ser nuestra debilidad, Sakura, no tenemos todo el tiempo.

Sasuke ya no la miraba, su vista estaba al frente, y sus palabras sonaban a reproche, y ella, bajó la mirada, ablandó su semblante, y se rindió de luchar contra él, al menos por el momento, así que alzó sus brazos, y los entrelazó en el cuello de Sasuke, quien no le negó el tacto. Obito sonrió sin que ellos lo vieran, se dio media vuelta, y esperó a que ambos se le unieran.

—Descansaré un poco, entonces —declaró la pelirosa, recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro del Uchiha, y cerrando los ojos en el acto.

El azabache empezó a caminar, llegó hasta donde se encontraba Obito, quien le mostraba una sonrisa llena de burla, aunque cansada, y esperó a que le dijera algo; y conociendo a Obito, cualquiera lo esperaría, estaba casi seguro de que Sakura se había desvanecido en sus brazos segundos atrás.

—Ella está enamorada de ti —afirmó con sorna.

—No tienes que decirlo, eso lo sé —el Uchiha mayor se puso serio, no creyó que Sasuke se lo diría tan claramente—, Sakura siempre ha sido la debilidad del equipo siete.

—De Uchiha a Uchiha —Obito había depositado una de sus manos sobre el hombro del menor—, dicen que para nosotros el amor es una maldición, pero también puede convertirse en tu fuerza, así que si estás seguro de sentir algo por ella, no la dejes ir.

—Naruto está enamorado de ella —Obito pudo ver en ellos su propio drama del pasado.

—Creo que si Naruto y yo nos parecemos en algo, lo más importante para nosotros, sería ver a la mujer que amamos, ser feliz.

—No estoy seguro de ser quien la hará feliz.

—Pero puedes tener la oportunidad de hacerlo.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos otra vez, no había nada más de qué hablar, y como había dicho Sasuke minutos atrás, no tenían mucho tiempo, debían regresar. El kamui fue hecho nuevamente por Obito, llevando a los dos jóvenes, con la ayuda del chakra extra de Sasuke, y llegando al lugar indicado, donde desde no muy lejos, podían ver a Naruto luchando con Kaguya, además de que sintieron que Kakashi se acercaba hacia ellos.

—Dejaré a Sakura a tu cargo —dijo el Uchiha menor, recostándola cerca de un montón de nieve, dándose cuenta luego de que ella estaba helada, y él pensaba que era porque estaban en aquel lugar, pero no era nada de eso—. Sakura no respira —miraba el pecho de ella, y no se levantaba como el de alguien normal lo haría.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntaba el mayor, pero era obvio para él también, la chica parecía morir—, deberíamos hallar la forma de que vuelva a respirar, quizás aún no es muy tarde, podría intentar RCP, ella lo hizo antes con Naruto cuando estuvo a punto de morir.

—¡¿Qué?! —la interrogante exaltada de Sasuke hizo que Obito diera un respingo de susto—, digo… ¿ella hizo qué?

—RCP, ya sabes, es cuando alguien abre la boca de quien está falto de aire, y con su propia boca le… —el menor lo cortó.

—Sé lo que es, y tú no lo harás —lo hizo a un lado para poder hacerlo él, no dejaría que nadie más volviera a tocar los labios de Sakura.

Sasuke hizo lo necesario, sabía cómo era el procedimiento, estaba asustado, debía ir a luchar, pero este asunto no lo podía dejar a la suerte, tenía que estar seguro de que ella estaba bien; el pelinegro menor ya se estaba desanimando, casi dándose por vencido, creyendo que era muy tarde, cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, aspirando profundamente el aire que sus pulmones le exigían.

—¡Sakura! —ambos Uchiha estaban aliviados, dando gracias a quién sea por devolverles a la pelirosa.

—¿P-pero qué sucedió? —cuestionaba ella, cuando unos brazos la rodearon, otra vez, sin pedir permiso, aunque esta vez, fue menos tosco, y más cálido—, S-sasuke-kun…

Las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron, y Sasuke no emitía palabra alguna, pero cada vez la presionaba más fuerte hacia él, sintiendo que el aire nuevamente se le iba.

—Será mejor que la sueltes, dejará de respirar pronto si no lo haces —le sugirió el mayor al menor, haciendo que automáticamente la soltara, y se levantara para continuar con su camino.

—Es hora de ir a luchar —se dio media vuelta, dándoles la espalda—, y cuando hayamos ganado esta guerra, tendremos tiempo para otras cosas, Sakura —empezó a dar unos pasos—, por ahora, sólo espera.

El pelinegro se alejó del lugar, dejando a Sakura y Obito solos, quienes no podían creer las palabras del Uchiha menor, y estaban intentando darse cuenta si estaban bajo algún genjutsu o no, cuando Kakashi llegó.

—¿Me perdí de algo?

—La juventud, Kakashi —Obito palmeó su hombro—, la juventud.

Kakashi no entendía de lo que estaba hablando, tan sólo observaba a una absorta y ruborizada pelirosa, que no le quitaba la vista a Sasuke, quien se alejaba poco a poco de allí.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: Espero y que no los haya desilusionado, ojalá y pueda hacer algo más de esto, y si es así, este sería el prólogo, pero si no, quédenselo como un one-shot. ¿Review?**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


End file.
